Regretful Past, Renewed Future
by Karsz
Summary: Morte saved the world, but more importantly she saved the one she loves Kyrie, now that the group don't have a mission what happens next and will Morte ever reveal her feelings to Kyrie or will he act first? However the whole reason everyone is here in the first place is because of Morte and she is distraught because of what she has done in the past. Set after the Anime.


**AN: My first work on the site; leave your views, suggestions, criticisms and all that below. If you want more all you need do is ask and I will consider writing a story for the series no matter if its game, anime, book etc…**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Sands of Destruction. All credit goes to SEGA, however this is my story and will have some of my own OC.**

**Pairing - Kyrie/Morte **

**Rated T for now but may have an M sequel if people actually read/enjoy the story.**

**May have some OCC because this is Fanfiction and we can do whatever we want with any character from wherever. **

* * *

**Morte POV:**

I don't think I fully understood how much he meant to me until he was actually so close from being ripped away from me.

The thought of the world ending and not being around his carefree and naïve self honestly made me so scared and worried that I completely forgot about my life goal to destroy the world and everything in it.

When he isn't with me I feel like lying and bed and crying the day away as I now finally realize that he means everything to me, he was the one that always gave me the support I needed in each confrontation from the 2 months1 we were together, the one that always stopped me from going in a blind rage and killing everything in my way as I did before I met him, the one who I now realize I love.

Who is the person in question you may ask?

None other than Kyrie Illunis my travelling companion who got mixed up in this whole mess when he met me in that stupid beastman village posing as one to get a job in an inn, if only I thought of putting on a pair of fake ears I could have gotten away with so much more over the times but then I probably wouldn't have fully met him then.

Enough of the past, the situation at hand is much more pressing and something that I know I need to do to make him stop; I now have something worth living for, someone worth living for, hopefully someone who will love me how I love him, maybe someday I can finally admit my feeling but just having him around for the moment is enough, although that window is closing rapidly as Kyrie is at the eye of the storm, the storm that will end the world unless someone stops it, that someone has is me, I am the person who wants the world to end, I am the person who will have to stop him, even if I have to die.

I don't know what I'm thinking when I jump the railing and land to the ground, I can't even tell if I am thinking, only one thing is clear to me and that is to save Kyrie, to stop him before he destroys the world, to make him go back to the person I know, the person I love.

By acting on impulse when I finally get to him and jump for him I don't even know what to say, I'm not sure how to act or to tell him how to stop, to give him his life back, not this lifeless monster which has one life purpose, to destroy the world.

I'm finally beside him, clinging on him while the sand and dust is everywhere, where the winds are blowing my coat everywhere around me and my hair is being blown around my face too, I can only hold on for dear life and bury my face in his chest and pray that he can still see me, can still hear me when I finally get the nerve to speak.

But then memories come flooding back to me, from our adventures together, from when we were goofing around and when we were trying to do the right thing for the people, with my father's and brothers voice in the background.

"The world is constantly changing, now it's your turn to try and change the world, and you will, go create a new future sweetheart, one where everybody in the world can be happy." It says

"But I feel a whole lot better knowing you are not alone anymore, I'm so happy that you are doing ok" Reve states.

From this I know what I have to do now, and maybe from those few words that my family spoke to me, even if they were just made up in my mind, I believe that they just approved of Kyrie and me together, maybe I was being stupid and picking things from where there isn't anything being said but I can't help but think that they would be happy and know that I would be happy with him.

I can't help crying, I don't know if it's because Kyrie is in danger because of me or because my father and brother are cheering me on in my next actions but I cry anyway, and thus I'm finally ready to say it, to say something to stop this crazy, stupid mistake I made, of taking away Kyrie's' freedom, by leaving him here, by himself again while there is nothing for him to wander for all eternity, I can't let that happen to him or let that happen to me.

I don't know if he can even hear me anymore, he looks so different that he usually does, all serious looking and with his hair red and left eye showing me the destruct code, but even so I put my hand on his cheek and make sure I'm almost eye to eye with him in the air and start talking.

"Enough, the world doesn't have to end, its fine just the way it is, the world is what it is and I have no right to destroy it, so please, stop this" I'm getting closer and closer to him every time I speak, by the end we are only an inch apart, I really want to kiss him but I know it isn't Kyrie now, this is just the shell of him, so I have to hold off for now, maybe I won't get to tell him how I fully feel, maybe he will have to guess from what I show him, which would probably take forever knowing Kyrie but it will still be worth it.

And then everything goes black, I don't know what happened and I started to panic believing that I destroyed the world and left Kyrie by himself.

But then, I realize I can hear a faint _Thump-Thump_ type noise over the wind, I look up and realize that I actually saved Kyrie, his hair color is back to blonde and his eye is normal, but I have to make sure it's actually him and not just my imagination.

"Kyrie" I speak softly as to get his attention.

"Morte" He looks down at me lying on his chest and speaks back equally as softly but with happiness in his voice, I know it's him.

He's back, the one I love is back, I saved him and the world, I cry harder because I know everything is going to be alright and fling myself on to his chest and bury my face into him to let him know how sorry I am and that I need him, he puts his arms around me and pulls me tighter to him, and I love how it feels, I love how warm he is and how I know I'm protected in his arms even though he's the most pacifistic person I've ever met, but above all else I'm just so happy that he is finally back.

"There is Two-kinds2 of futures, a bright shining future full of promise and a future under a veil of darkness, but if a future of darkness is upon us there is nothing to fear for hope exists in both futures, because the future continually changes through the hope of those individuals brave enough to bring about that change, Kuma" – Taupy Toplan.

* * *

**AN: And so, the first chapter of this little story, one that I don't currently have a name for however there will be one by the time it is put out and hopefully it will be to everyone's liking.**

**Only 20 stories on Sands of Destruction is what led me to actually take my hand at writing for the first time, however I doubt I will personally make a big enough difference but that a few people get to enjoy what I write about this myself.**

**At the end I know Morte says "Kyrie" a few times but I actually think that she can't stand the sight of him as a lifeless being and not how he usually is which also adds to the extra reason of trying to avoid world destruction but in this little story I decided it would be her main reason.**

**I'm up for writing anything on fanfiction so leave me a message if you want something requested, if I enjoy something more (Legend of Zelda for example) I will most likely write more about it compared to something I haven't seen or read (Death Note as an example) but I'm always willing to watch or read something new so all need do is drop me a message and I will either read the book or watch the anime/movie or just watch a walk-through of a game rather than going out and buying it but if I am going to do a full story it's going to have to be researched and thoroughly enjoyed for me to commit myself to it so, yeah.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy and like said before leave reviews below and I'll talk to you all later about them hopefully - Foesz. A cool quote from a cool anime called Trigun, ****_Love and peace – Vash the Stampede._**

**1 - I'm not sure how long they actually stayed together but for this 2 months seems like sufficient time to fall in love with someone right? I wouldn't know love if it hit me in the face.**

**2 - Twokinds is actually a pretty good webcomic which has just celebrated its 10th anniversary on the 22nd of October so yay and congratulations for Tom Fischbach (the creator)**


End file.
